Life As A Wife of A Perverted Alien Stalker
by Taiyou no Yume
Summary: The married life of Usui Takumi and Ayuza-sorry-Usui Misaki. A collection of their petty arugments, propsal, wedding planiing and many more.
1. Chapter 1: The Proposal

**The Proposal**

Misaki stood outside the prestige restaurant awkwardly. She felt out of place in such a high end restaurant and she didn't know what to do.

"May I help you miss?" one of the waiters from inside asked politely, intrigued by the raven haired girls beauty.

"Um, I have a reservation for two under Usui Takumi?" she said uncertainly as she fidgeted with her the hem of her skirt uncertainly.

"Of course, right this way," the waiter smiled and brought the fair maiden to the table.

Although Misaki felt awkward in such a place, everyone else did not think the same. In fact, most of the male population had their eyes glued on the beauty in front of them, much to the annoyance of their dates.

She wore a simple navy blue cocktail dress that had a sweetheart neckline. It was sleeveless and stopped one or two inches above her knees, showing off her creamy skin and long legs. Eyeliner and mascara was applied, but not to the point where it would look overly excessive and her hair was tied to the side; curled slightly at the ends.

When she reached the table she sat down gracefully and waited patiently for her date to arrive and she was rewarded when less than a minute later Usui walked in. He was dressed simply with a black tux and dress pants, but yet he had the undivided attention of the ladies.

He couldn't care less about the stares but found himself rather angry when he saw all the men looking at his date. A protective growl escaped his throat as he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her on the lips in front of everyone to see.

She blushed as they sat down again.

"What was that for?" she hissed.

"Can't I even kiss my own girlfriend in public?" he whined.

"Forget it," she sighed, "happy anniversary Usui," she smiled and handed him her present.

He gently unwrapped the present and a look of surprise etched upped his handsome features.

"Bu-how?" he stuttered out as he held up the file.

It was an information file all about his mother and father, something he has been searching for for years.

"I asked Kanou to help me out, he hypnotized the person into giving me the file," Misaki said and shifted nervously in her seat.

"I love it Misa. Thank you, I've been trying to get hold of these files but the Walker family made sure I couldn't," he smiled as he hugged her tight.

"You're welcome," she whispered and hugged him back.

The waiter arrived just then and they broke apart. Usui glared at the waiter who seemed to be more than just friendly with his Misa. He placed his arm around her petite waist protectively as he continued to glare at the waiter.

After their order was complete Usui visibly relaxed but still kept a firm hold on Misaki's waist.

The dinner passed pleasantly with laughter and small fill-ins on how their work life has been with her blushing ever so often and his laughter.

When it was finished Misaki smiled up at Usui, "Thank you for today, it was truly wonderful."

His cheeks redden at the sight of her cute smile but his bangs hid it will as he replied, "Your welcome, but the day is not over, I still have one last thing for you."

Her face showed puzzlement before the blonde haired man kneeled in front of her, a small black box in his hand.

She gasped; her hand instinctively flew to her move to cover it.

"Ayuzawa Misaki, I have loved you for more than three years now. You are the first girl to turn me down so many times I lost count," he chuckled lightly at this before continuing, "you are so strong willed, caring and definitely the most stubborn and independent girl I have ever met, and I love that about you. I love everything about you, from the way you are scared of ghost to the way that although you hate men you would still save them if they were in trouble. So, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he asked hopefully.

Both parties felt nervous in the silence as a million thoughts flew through Misaki's head.

Finally giving up on waiting for an answer he kissed her. Her brain seemed to shut down and only when she felt that his kisses were getting more desperate that she realised she wasn't kissing him back.

She pulled away, "Of course I'll marry you, baka," she whispered and pulled him towards her and once again their lips met.


	2. Chapter 2: The Wedding Dress

**The Wedding dress**

A young woman with raven hair and alluring amber eyes sat on the couch with magazines sprawled all over the place. Normally, you would see her engrossed in a thick novel, not gossip magazines, but with her wedding a week away and not a clue of what the hell her dress was going to be like, an exception was made.

She sighed lethargically as she flipped through yet another magazine, muttering incoherent words under her breathe with her very colourful vocabulary.

She was about to pick up another one of the nightmare books when the door bell rang.

"Coming!" Misaki yelled before tossing the book carelessly to the side and hopping off the couch, silently wondering who it was.

Her eyes widen as she saw who was it was at her door.

"Sakura, Shizuko, Aoi?" she said questioningly.

"Hi Misaki!" Sakura greeted cheerfully while the other two just nodded.

"Why are you here?" Misaki asked as she opened the door wider to let them in.

"How rude, not even a hello," Aoi grumbled.

"Sorry," Misaki mumbled.

"We came here to help you find your wedding dress! Usui-kun told us you were having trouble!" Sakura replied Misaki's question chirpily.

"Its fine, I really don't-" she began but was cut off by Aoi.

"Don't need our help?" he snorted and gestured to the heap of books, "Your wedding is soon and you still haven't the faintest idea of what your wedding dress is."

"...Fine," she sighed.

"Good!" Aoi cheered, instantly brightening up, "I already made some wedding gowns for you so you can come to my office and we'll get everything settled."

She sighed but complied anyways, picking up he purse and remembering to lock the door behind her after Usui had snapped at her after one to many times of leaving the door open while she was either at home or out.

After a half an hour travel, they arrived at the skyscraper building with 'Aoi Fashion Enterprise' labelled on it.

Misaki was then dragged to a private elevator that took them to the top floor.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To my private pent house of course," Aoi stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "You didn't honesty think that the specially made dresses were at the shop now did you?" he asked incredulously.

Misaki didn't say anything because at that point they had reached the top and she was too busy keeping her jaw from dropping.

The room was gigantic to say the least. It had a office table smack in the middle and a huge posh couch on the right side of it and a door on the left.

Not to mention the perfect view of the city from where they were.

"No time for gaping!" Aoi exclaimed before dragging Misaki to the door.

"Wait, where are you taking me to now?" Misaki protested.

The door was harshly swung open by Aoi as he dragged her inside.

And they walked into a dress department store.

Okay, maybe I am exaggerating but honestly it was quite close to one.

The walls were lined with racks which hung hundreds of dresses, ranging from cocktail dresses to Victorian age like dresses. There were even different sections for each type of dresses and the occasions for them.

Wordlessly, Aoi marched to the wedding gown section and began picking out dresses and tossing them to Misaki, throwing offhanded comments every now and then.

After about forty wedding dresses and twenty ball gowns were stacked on her Misaki finally admitted defeat.

"Aoi-chan! This is too much," she groaned under the weight.

"Are you kidding Misaki? You're so lucky that all these were made for you!" Sakura squealed and Shizuko chose to remain silent.

"Fine weird woman, put them on the couch then take one and come back in here to change," Aoi ordered and sauntered out with Sakura and Shizuko.

Misaki sweat dropped, some things never changed.

The two girls and the fashion designer sat on the couch as they waited for Misaki to come out, Sakura gushing ever so often about the beauty of the dresses, much to Aoi's pleasure.

After a few minutes of waiting, Misaki emerged wearing a beautiful but simple white dress.

The dress flowed freely from her waist onward but was tight around the top portion. Flowers decorated the hem and acted as a one sided strap for the dress which only reached till her knees

"Oh! I just remembered something, Misaki-chii, where are you getting married at?" Aoi questioned.

"The venue is arranged to be at the pavilion by the lake, why?" Misaki replied, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Time?" Aoi prodded.

"Four onwards," she said.

"Okay, then this dress won't do at all," Aoi declared and began rummaging through the pile, mumbling words at the same time.

"Why won't it do?" Misaki asked the other girls but they looked as equally confused as she did.

Aoi sighed and stopped his work before looked at Misaki.

"Its winter-come-spring right now and considering the time if you wear that outside you'll freeze yourself to death. I'm sure your fiancé wants his bride alive," Aoi explained as Misaki's cheeks flared up at his last comment.

Aoi then turned back to the pile and began tossing clothes aside.

"Okay done!" he announced proudly.

"This pile," he gestured to the heap of clothes on his right, "Is non usable, so pick one from the other pile and go and change."

Misaki randomly grabbed a dress and stalked off to the closet.

While the trio gossiped about the latest fashion and such Misaki slowly emerge red from the closet, this time wearing a princess style dress.

The dress was, to say the least, very poofy. It had long sleeves so that she would be warm but the dress was rather girly with ribbons and laces all over.

"Hmn, it's a pretty dress but..." Sakura began.

"It doesn't suit your personality," Aoi summer up while Shizuko just shook her head at the sidelines.

Misaki sighed again, picked up the side of the over frilly dress so she wouldn't trip, grabbed yet another dress and walked back into the closet to change.

After this lovely process was repeated over and over for about a hundred times, they finally found the perfect dress for her.

"So?" Misaki asked, turning around to show off all angles of the dress.

"Wow," Sakura breathed.

Misaki blushed slightly at the awe struck stares she was receiving.

She took a deep calming breath and turned to Aoi, "How's this dress."

A few moments of silence passed before Aoi smirked.

"Perfect."


	3. Chapter 3: Imperfect Wedding

**Imperfect Wedding**

Misaki grabbed the dress and ran out of the room. This was not good, she had overslept on the day of her wedding!

A string of curse words flew out of the raven haired girls' mouth as she started her car and tossed the dress into the back of the car.

She sped down the highway as fast as she could without breaking the speed limit until she arrived at the venue.

"Shit, shit, shit," she cursed as she grabbed the dress again and hopped out of the car.

"Sorry I'm late, I overslept!" she yelled as she opened the door.

"It's your own wedding how on earth could you oversleep?!" Aoi yelled and held out her hand when Misaki opened her mouth to reply, "Forget it! We need to get you ready. Sit!" she commanded and Misaki, sitting on the stool.

Beauty products were applied to her fair skin and her straight black hair was undergoing a severe make over. She winced as they pulled and tugged on her hair, it was one of her weak points and god did it hurt.

Aoi was doing her make up while Suzuna was doing her hair and Sakura and Shizuko were running around doing last minute decorations.

"Stop looking like your having a seizure while going to a funeral, loosen up a bit Misaki, it's your wedding day," Suzuna said as she curled her hair loosely.

"Ri-right, my wedding day," Misaki stuttered nervously and rung her fingers together.

"Misaki are you okay?" Sakura asked concernedly.

"Not getting cold feet now are you?" Aoi smirked.

Misaki didn't answer but rather chose to keep her head down.

This did not go unnoticed by Aoi and his brush hesitated for a split second before he continued in silence for awhile.

"There, we're done," he stated and nodded to Suzuna who shoved the dress into Misaki's hands, "Get changed and get your thoughts together, we'll meet you at the aisle," Suzuna said and dragged everyone out.

"Thanks," she muttered as the door swung close.

"Come on, let's go," Aoi said as he and Suzuna dragged Sakura and Shizuko away.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked as she stumbled about.

"We're going to get her fiancé, duh," Aoi rolled his eyes.

"Why? It's just pre wedding jitters we'll worry Usui-san too much," Shizuko asked.

"Knowing my headstrong sister she will ponder about it for a very long time and then go to the ceremony with a huge frown on her face and worry the hell out of him anyways," Suzuna stated emotionlessly.

So, Sakura and Shizuko followed them wordlessly.

* * *

Misaki sat down on the couch with a large sigh, fiddling with zipper of the clothes bag. Inside it was her wedding dress but she couldn't make herself put it on yet.

There was a figure standing at the door and emerald eyes looked at her in happiness. The figure made a move forward but hesitated as she spoke.

"Can I really marry him?" she whispered to herself, not noticing the figure at the door watching her, "I love him but how do I know he's the right choice?" she questioned herself.

She groaned and buried her head in her hands. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her as the person murmured into her ear, "You know there are such things as long term engagements Misaki, you could've told me you weren't ready, we could've held it off for awhile and let you think things through."

She giggled and Usui pulled away from the embrace, his emerald eyes flashing with confusion. Then, he saw the tears pricking at the corner of her eyes and the corner of her lips slightly tugging down.

"It's funny how you are the one comforting me when I'm questioning our relationship," she choked out.

"You know that even if we separated I will always be there for you Misaki," Usui said and kissed her forehead.

"I know, thank you," she whispered she said and hugged him tightly.

Then, out of the blue, she bonked him on the head.

"Ow, Misa!" Usui protested.

"What are you doing here? I thought your family tradition was that the groom was not to see the bride before the ceremony?" she questioned.

Before Usui could respond, Misaki shoved him out of the room, "Shoo!"

"What? No 'I love you' or kiss?" Usui pouted from the door; now back to his regular self since his soon to be wife was okay.

She blushed and shoved him out of the room, "I love you."

"You can get your kiss later," she mumbled and slammed the door in his face.

Usui smiled and walked to the pavilion, something's will never change.

* * *

Music filled the lakeside as the brides march was played.

Usui held his breath as Misaki walked towards him, hand in hand with her father. She looked absolutely stunning.

The pure white material swept the floor and shimmered with every movement. The sleeveless dress clung onto her top nicely and loosened into an A line from the stomach onwards. Translucent golden beads were sewn onto the hem of the skirt and there was a parting at the skirt of the dress where a translucent gold cloth covered part of the skirt. The top and bottom was lined with golden Celtic braid knot and was completed with a long white veil that, too, had golden beads on it. The bride herself was beautiful too, perfect amount and shade of makeup and everything, but that was not what captivated him, it was her smile. Her radiant and dazzling smile made Usui's heart do a gymnastics routine.

He was going to be hers and she was going to be his.

Wedding vows were recited and vows were made, despite her state of nervousness, Misaki managed not to stumble but she did, however, blush a lot.

"You may now kiss the bride," the preacher finally announced.

Usui smirked and cupped Misaki's cheek lovingly. Then, something happened that surprised all of them, Misaki was the one that engaged the kiss.

Everyone clapped and cheered as the couple kissed, but to them, they were in their own little bubble and the noise was drowned into the back.

"Told you you'd get your kiss," Misaki breathed as they pulled away.

Usui chuckled before picking her up and spinning around, causing the crowd to cheer again.

After the ceremony was over, they prepared to cut the cake together. Usui, being the cheeky person he is, swiped a bit of the frosting off and wiped it on Misaki's cheek. Misaki, had in turn, growled playfully and shoved a chunk of icing in his face too.

As they had a mini food fight, Aoi was grumbling behind them about all his hard work wasted, though you could see him smiling a bit.

In the end, Misaki was forced to change, this time into a long sleeved summer dress.

* * *

At the end of the wedding, it was around midnight. Everyone had gone home, leaving the couple alone.

"So, Mrs. Usui, does it feel like to be married?" Usui teased and swept her off her feet, carrying her in his arms.

She whacked his chest playfully but did not make any attempt to get down.

He carried her to the edge of the lake and placed her down.

She drifted towards the lakeside almost unconsciously and sat on the grass, hugging her legs close to her and smiling off into the distance.

She felt a cloth being draped over her shoulder and looked up to see Usui smiling down at her.

"You haven't answered my question," he reminded her as he sat down on the grass next to her.

"It's...different," she said and shrugged her shoulders, "It's kind of scary to be frank."

"Scary? How so?" he asked curiously.

"I'll be living with a perverted alien or the rest of my life," she teased.

He chuckled and lifted her up from her sitting position.

"I think you deserve a punishment for making me worry so much this morning," he whispered to her.

"Sorry," she muttered and pecked him lightly and the cheek.

"Apology accepted," he said and captured her lips, hugging her body close to his.

Her wedding had its ups and downs and it was definitely not perfect but hey, perfect weddings were overrated.


	4. Chapter 4: Torture

**Torture**

Another of her coughing fits started up as her frame shook from the violent attack.

"Here," Usui said and handed her a glass of water and some pills.

She nodded at him and took them gratefully.

Usui frowned, "I'm taking you to the doctors tomorrow Misa, you need a check up."

She stated back at him pleadingly and shook her head.

"You're not going to get any better if you don't," Usui frowned.

She shook her head again.

He sighed and leaned in to peck her on the cheek but was immediately pushed away. Groaning in frustration he stated into her amber eyes, searching for an answer.

It has been going on like this ever since her cough started, whenever he wanted a kiss or hug she always pushed him away. Hell, they weren't even sleeping on the same bed anymore. Misaki had left their comfy super sized king bed a little over a week ago and no matter how much Usui pleaded she still slept on the couch. Even when they were just dating they still shared the same bed, what on earth could've changed?

It didn't help that Misaki couldn't talk either since her cough had caused her to loose her voice only a day after it started.

He let out a frustrated sigh and ran his had through his tangled blonde locks.

He leaned down to touch her face only to have her flinch away again before another one of the attacks seized her as she hugged her torso and moaned out in pain.

At his limit, the blonde haired man threw his hands up in the air with a exasperated groan.

"That's it, I'm taking you to the doctors!" he yelled and bend down to pick her up, only to have her thrash about every step of the way.

Giving up he decided to bring her to the master bedroom and plop her down on the bed. Gently, mind you.

He laid down next to her for a second before turning to the side so he could see her, but she was purposely facing the other side.

Another round of coughs raked through her body as she curled up into a ball and clutched the blankets as her stomached ached from all the coughing. Her knuckled turned white as she grabbed onto the sheets.

When her coughing stopped she found herself being flipped over till she was face up, with her husband right on top of her, his two hands on either side of her so that there was no escape.

"Misaki, what is wrong with you. You have barely let me touch you for the last week and a half. As your husband do you have any idea how much it hurts me? We don't even sleep on the same bed anymore much less kiss," he asked softly, his green eyes flashing with hurt.

He bent down to kiss her but she struggled and pushed him away.

"We've been together for four years Misa and married for one, you can't possibly be changing your mind now," he whispered softly.

Her golden eyes averted away from his and Usui felt a sharp pang go through his heart.

Was she really regretting their marriage?

In his moment of distraction Misaki crawled out from under him and made her way to the living room, leaving a very shocked and hurt Usui behind.

After what seemed like forever he made his way out of the room and towards Misaki.

He found her hunched over the table, writing something on a sheet of paper. And he thought he saw the word 'divorce' written on it, but without his glasses he couldn't he sure.

'Are those divorce papers?' Usui thought disbelievingly.

Her face was all scrunched up with concentration, had it been a normal day Usui would've commented about how cute she looked, but it wasn't a normal day.

He never felt more hurt and betrayed in his life, but he tried to push the thoughts out of his mind as he tried to think of a way to salvage his marriage.

He was about to make his way to her when she suddenly stood up and made her way to him, handing him the sheet of paper.

"I'm not signing it," he growled darkly.

She shook her head and practically shoved the paper into his hand, all while keeping a good space between them.

He looked at her one more time before reading the paper and was shocked to find out that it was, in fact, not divorce papers but a letter from her.

You BAKA! How could you honestly think that I would ever regret marrying you?! Why on earth would I want to divorce you?

After finishing the letter he looked at her confusedly and asked, "Then why do you keep pushing me away and even go to the length where we sleep on different beds?"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the paper from him before sitting down and beginning to write again.

After awhile she was done and handed it back to him.

That was because I didn't want you to get sick you baka! This cough is not a pleasant thing to have and I didn't want to pass it to you so I kept my distance. I'm sorry that it hurt you but how could you think I wanted to leave you? I love you you perverted outer space alien. I would never ever leave you, you mean the world to me.

He felt a small blush creep onto his cheeks and he looked up to see her all red faced too. It's funny how she would have never said it out loud but writing it down was so easy.

"I'm sorry for doubting you Misaki," he whispered as he took a step towards her intent on kissing her.

But, yet again she took a step back. And more coughes caused her frame to curl up.

"Ugh!" he groaned and threw his hands up in frustration for the second time that day.

And this continued on for another week.

Her voice had returned over that period of time and after much fuss she was sleeping on the master bed while Usui was on the couch.

She was staring to slowly get better but it was a miserably process.

One day passed.

Two.

Three.

And on the fourth day he couldn't take it any longer.

"I don't care if I get sick Misaki! I haven't been able to touch you for almost a month!" the blonde whined as he tried (unsuccessfully I might add) to hug his wife.

"No! I'm not risking you getting sick!" Misaki yelled as she backed away.

"Screw the sickness!" he yelled and kissed her passionately on the lips.

She, of course, couldn't resist his sweet lips and complied. But after a second or two she pushed him away and ran into the bedroom and locked the door.

Usui groaned as he plopped back down on the couch.

How was he ever going to survive this torture?


	5. Chapter 5: I hate that I love you

**Extra long chapter to make up for the week I was gone on holiday ^^ hope you enjoy, although this is a slightly darker chapter...**

* * *

**I hate that I love you**

Misaki sighed as she placed down yet another stack of her work papers, her company had been especially busy this month for one reason or another and it was killing her, she would usually be okay with this kind of thing but with the extra load she had been staying overtime so much that she hasn't talked to Usui for over a week. During lunch and office hours she was too busy to take a call and by the time she got home it was way past midnight and Usui was already asleep and by the time he got up the next morning she was already gone.

Therefore, she was determined to make it home on time today and actually have a chance of eating dinner with her husband. But, with the work load that was coming in she didn't know if she could.

Suddenly, Yukimura burst into the door carrying another bunch of papers.

Yukimura had been hired by her as she knew he was a capable person although he messed up sometimes. Along with him, Kanon, Shizuko and Sakura had joined the company and Misaki had been ever so grateful but she was staring to feel a little ticked off right now as this was the third time he had entered her room with a bunch of papers.

"What is it this time Yukimura?" she sighed.

"I'm sorry Kaichou but there is another huge load of papers that need your confirmation. Everyone has been working really hard but there always seems to be more," he mumbled with tears in his eyes.

She sighed again and offered a pained smile at him, "It's okay Yukimura, I know all of you are working the best you can, as the president it is only natural that I received the hugest load. Just leave it on the table," she reassured him.

"Arigatou Kaichou!" he said gratefully and placed the papers on her table before walking off.

The second Yukimura was out of sight and ear shot Misaki collapsed into a groan, there goes her plan of getting home early.

By the time she was done with the paperwork that just seemed to keep growing it was already three in the morning.

She sighed and placed her hands in her head to rest for awhile, she considered packing up her things and going home but factoring the time and how exhausted she was she didn't bother. So, instead, she started on the papers that were for tomorrow so she could actually go home the next day.

She managed to get through half the stack when everyone came and as the paperwork was given out there was only two or three not so tall stacks left for herself.

She smiled pleasantly and finished everything before lunch break before packing up her things and leaving.

"Good work everyone! I'm going home!" she yelled as she closed the door behind her as a chorus of 'goodbye' and 'good work' could be heard.

Now, usually in a normal company they go home at the same time but in Misaki's company as long as you finish your work you are free to go. And usually the president does nothing but approve of papers but Misaki believed in fair work load and did papers too, so things were usually quite hectic for her.

She practically ran all the way home in hopes of cooking a surprise for Usui (Thankfully her cooking has improved and she no longer burns water and sets fire to the kitchen...) but when she reached home a shock awaited her; Usui was already home and sitting on the couch.

"Takumi, you're home," she said breathlessly.

She was expected some sort of hug or smile but he glared at her. It took awhile for her to process that fact because Usui never, ever got mad at her, and it scared her.

"What's wrong?" she asked taking a step forward.

"What's wrong?!" he yelled causing Misaki to freeze on the spot.

"Misaki, you didn't come home last night, didn't text, didn't call, do you have any idea how worried you made me?!" he roared.

"S-Sorry," she stuttered, unsure of what to do.

"Misaki, you haven't been coming home on time for over a week, we practically haven't seen each other during that time, can you please take a break from work?" he pleaded.

"I can't Takumi, now's the peek period, everyone's busy and I have to be there to help out," she said apologetically.

Suddenly, his cold demeanour came on as he looked Misaki in the eyes, "Which is more important, your job or me?" he asked coldly.

Suddenly, anger boiled inside Misaki as she snapped, "How could you?! I never made you chose between your obligations and me! You were gone for two years Usui!" frustration was getting the better of her and she didn't relent even when he flinched when she called him by his last name, "Two years before you came back to me and I never said anything, I didn't complain because I knew you needed to do whatever it was. You didn't contact me within that two years either and I haven't said anything up until now! I waited patiently during those two years for you and now I'm gone for a day and you have the nerve to yell at me?!"

Usui stared back at her, shocked about her sudden outburst. It was true, even though it had been two years since they last talked she had welcomed him back home happily with open arms, no anger, just happiness.

Misaki seemed to cool down a little and she looked at him with pain in her eyes, grabbing her keys and purse she turned and marched out the door and hailed a cab that took her to her office.

Half of her wanted to go back and make up with Usui and the other half just wanted her to leave it be, and when Usui didn't chase after her or even call the latter won.

And that night, she cried herself to sleep.

They didn't talk to each other for the next three days, during which Misaki only went home once during her lunch break when she was sure Usui wasn't home to pack her clothes, after that, she practically lived in the office which, thankfully, had its own bathroom with a shower an a couch for her to sleep on, not that she slept. The one day when she slept she was greeted with terrible nightmares of her and Usui divorcing and thus she preferred to stay awake, where she could control her thoughts. But one could only have so much energy and she was tired all through the day and people were starting to notice.

"Kaichou, you should take a break, you've been doing almost all the company's work," Yukimura said worriedly, fearing for her health.

She smiled weakly at him, "Thanks for the concern Yukimura but I'm okay," she said.

He looked like he was about to protest but was silenced by a look from her.

After many days of eating store food for dinner Misaki finally decided to eat at a restaurant near her office. But, something terrible happened when she was walking back.

"Hey, you there!" a voice called out and Misaki turned to saw a bunch of burly looking men.

She ignored them and started walking away but the one that looked like the leader grabbed her by her wrist, making her wince.

"Give us your money," he said threateningly.

She glared at him and ripped her wrist free although it felt broken or at least twisted pretty badly.

'Damn, that's my stronger hand,' she mentally groaned.

"I'd rather not," she said coolly.

"Well then boys, lets get her," the leader said with a smirked as they whipped out knives.

She grimaced, this wasn't going to be a pleasant fight.

A silver blade swung at her and she dodged it before aiming a punch at his stomach. But a second person struck and she bit back a scream as the knife pieced through her stomach. She kicked him in the shin and winced as she pulled out the knife from her abdomen, blood already pouring out from the wound.

Three more men approached her and the two she strucked down were already recovering.

'This is really bad, I'm already so tired, I can't possibly hold them off any longer,' she thought.

The second she thought that one of the men grabbed her throat and threw her against the brick wall, causing her head to bleed.

She was already starting to loose conscious as they approached her. Suddenly, she saw a flash of blonde and the men were thrown towards the ground.

"Takumi," she muttered weakly as she felt a jacket being draped around her before Usui went back to the men.

Picking the leader up and holding him against the wall he yelled, "If you ever dare touch my wife again I'll make sure you disappear off this earth, do you understand me?!"

Part of her was scared of him but the majority of her was delighted that he was here and protecting her.

She saw him throw the leader against the wall so hard it knocked him unconscious before he scooped her up and kissed her forehead, "I'm so sorry Misaki," she heard him whisper before she completely blacked out.

When she woke up, she was lying on a bed in unfamiliar surroundings with harsh lights glaring back at her.

"Misaki!" she heard someone yelled and was crushed by two hugs, causing her to groan in pain and they immediately released her.

"Sakura? Shizuko? Why are you here? Why am I here?" she groaned and tried to sit up but a sharp pain went through her stomach and head, forcing her to lie back down.

"Don't stress yourself Misaki-san, you've been unconscious for a week, you had us all worried sick. What were you thinking, not sleeping at all and going to that sort of place when you were so weak?" Shizuko reprimanded.

"A week?!" Misaki yelled, "Oh no! The company! Now's such a busy period and I've been doing nothing for a week!" she tried getting out of bed but Sakura and Shizuko held her down an in her weakened state she was unable to break free from their grasp.

"Relax Misaki, the rush period has ended and everyone is going just fine," Sakura assured and Misaki breathed a sigh of relief.

"Please think a little more about your health Misaki, you are not just harming yourself you know? Sakura, myself and all your other friends have been worrying about you. Your mother and sister visit everyday and Usui-san..." Shizuko trailed off, looking to Sakura for help in explaining.

"Usui-kun has been blaming himself for you ending up in the hospital Misaki, he hasn't been eating well and he only sleeps once every two or three days. Also, he hasn't left your room until now, we just managed to convince him to go to the canteen to get something proper to eat," Sakura glanced at Misaki worriedly, afraid of how she would react.

Misaki's eyes widen till the size of saucers as she tried to digest the new found information, feeling guilty of the trouble she was causing everybody.

Before Misaki could answer her however, the door opened and Usui came in, and boy did he look terrible. His usually already messy blonde hair was a wild forest and he looked exhausted and lifeless, but when he saw Misaki awake, his eyes lit up and he rushed towards her.

Sakura and Shizuko, seeing that the two needed time alone, quitely exited the room.

Before Usui could say anything Misaki intervened, "What's the extent of my injuries?" she asked quitely.

His eyes flashed dangerously for awhile in recall of the incident before he answered her, "Two broken ribs, mild concussion, stitches in your abdomen, broken knuckes, sprained ankle and a fractured wrist was the initial report but now your wrist is almost better, the concussion is gone and your ankle should be healed," he replied.

She blinked a few times, did she really get hurt that bad?

Before she could say anything else however, he enveloped into a gentle hug, making sure to be careful of her wounds.

"Misaki, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm sorry for being insensitive towards you and I'm sorry for disappearing or two years and not contacting you. I'm so sorry for not protecting you and letting you get injured do badly, I should have been there to stop them. I'm so so sorry Misaki, I was so scared I was going to loose you when I saw you almost dead in that alley and it made me fully realise that I can't loose you, not now, not ever. So please, please don't leave me," he whispered and hugged her tight.

She didn't say anything and it was worrying Usui, he tried to pull back to see her face but her hands gripped onto his shirt so he couldn't move.

Then, he felt something wet drop onto his shoulder followed by more.

"Misaki, are you okay? Does it hurt somewhere?" he asked, staring to get panicky.

He tried again to move back but she wouldn't allow him.

"Please," she choked out, "Please don't move."

She took a shaky breath before speaking again, "I'll never leave you Takumi, I promise.," Usui smiled a little when she called him by his first name, he was so afraid she would still be mad, "And I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you, I was just tired and frustrated from work and I took it out on you, which I shouldn't have done. Also, I'm so sorry for making you worry just because I wasn't taking care of myself," she sobbed.

He gently pried her hands away and looked her in the eyes, wiping her tears away gently.

"Don't cry Misaki, it's my fault not yours," he said and gently kissed her forehead.

Suddenly, she pulled him in and kissed him on the lips, pouring all her relief, love and regret into it. They kissed for about a minute before they were interrupted by a loud beeping sound. They turned to the sound and Misaki blushed when she realised it was her heart monitor, which in turn only made it beep faster.

Usui chuckled for awhile before he captured Misaki's lips again, winding his hands around her waist and laying her on the bed so she wouldn't stress her wounds. She tried to struggle for awhile as her heart monitor just continued beeping louder and louder but gave up after awhile and just wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

"God I missed you," Usui whispered as he pulled away from Misaki, brushing away some stray locks of hair from her face lovingly.

"I love you Misaki," he whispered.

"I hate you," she whispered back, just for old times sake.

"How sly of you Ayuzawa or should I say Usui now?," he chuckled as a reply, leaning in closer to her so that their faces were only an inch apart.

"You know, I never completed my sentences before," she whispered against his lips.

"Oh? Please do now," Usui said curiously.

She smiled at him lovingly for a second before replying, "I hate you for making me fall in love with you," she said before they kissed again, everything else around them forgotten.


	6. Chapter 6: My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend

**Sorry for the late update but here's the next chapter! This story is based off the song 'My Girl's Ex Boyfriend' by Relient X (I do not own the song or band! All credit to the lyrics goes to their rightful owner.**

* * *

**My Girl's Ex Boyfriend**

Misaki smiled lightly as she and Usui strolled down the park, hand in hand. Usui had suddenly announced that they were going for a date the second she stepped home and she barely had time to change before he whisked her out of the house.

Now, they were wandering aimlessly through a park and it was a beautiful sight; pretty pink Sakura trees were lined up in a row like soldiers on a battlefield and silky salmon coloured petals drifted onto the floor, decorating it like a carpet while other's chose to settle in Misaki's raven hair or Usui's sand one's.

He gently reached out his arm and showed her a bouquet of the most beautiful roses one will ever see; gorgeous, silk like blood red petals that seemed to glow and dark green stems perfectly trimmed till no thorns remained. To top it off, a few stalks of small white flowers and a few lilacs were added to the collection and wrapped in a milk coloured paper and tied together with a shining golden ribbon.

"A bouquet of beautiful flowers for my beautiful lady," he bowed and handed her the bouquet, much like a man in the nineteenth century would when courting a girl.

Misaki resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his cheesiness and excepted the flowers from him and cradling it carefully in her arms. Allowing a small smile on her face she pecked her husband on the cheek and whispered a soft 'thank you' which he returned with a boyish grin.

Spotting a lone Sakura tree nearby, Misaki manoeuvred her way through the crowd with Usui trialling slowly behind her. Placing the flowers on to the ground gently, she sighed and leaned against the tree trunk for support, deadbeat after a long day at work and walking around. Usui, on the other hand, had taken leave that day and was full of energy so he nimbly climbed up the tree, his body more or less hidden by the large amount of Sakura flowers blooming on that particular tree.

Misaki glared at Usui half heartedly and was about to reprimand him for doing such an act when nobody even dared so much touch the petals of the fragile flowers, however, she was interrupted by an all too familiar voice.

"Misaki?" a deep velvety voice called from behind her as she whipped her head around, golden eyes widening in surprise.

"M-Makoto?" she stuttered out, face turning a deep crimson red as blood rushed to her face when he hugged her tight.

"It's been such a long time!" he yelled, eyes filled with mirth.

He smiled at her again, oblivious to the man standing behind her and glaring daggers at him.

Makoto was a very good looking man to say the least with his shining ocean blue eyes that shone with playfulness, golden bronze hair that gleamed in the sun that held a messy out-of-bed look which was great on him and a well built body.

Usui watched the scene from the tree and resisted the urge to whack that pretty grin off his face as Makoto smiled at her. Instead, he jumped down gracefully and wrapped one of his arms around Misaki's waist as he pulled her away from Makoto and glared at the man.

"Get away from her," he all but growled, holding Misaki close to him.

Suddenly, Makoto'a cheerful eyes harden as he looked as Misaki, "Misaki, who is this?" he asked carefully.

Misaki glanced at Usui before sighing and forcing a pained smile at Makoto, "Makoto, this is Takumi my husband. Takumi, this is Makoto my...ex."

The silence was deafening and Misaki resisted the urge that was compelling her to run as Usui's eyes looked at her in shock. He knew of her hatred towards men and assumed she never had a boyfriend before him and she never told him otherwise. Now, she was throughly regretting that decision.

"We dated when I was thirteen for a year then we broke up, or rather I broke up with him," she stated.

"Ouch Misa, as blunt as ever I see," Makoto said and feign hurt though he was grinning. Usui's eyes flashed dangerously at the nickname Makoto called her, the nickname that was specially reserved for Usui for years now.

"Never thought I'd see you get settled with someone else though," he said rather quietly, "We always dreamed of our future together. Remember Misaki?"

"How could I forget?" she asked with a wry smile.

"I still love you Misaki, I always have, there hasn't been a day that you weren't on my mind. Can we still get back together?" he pleaded, grabbing her hand.

Misaki stared at him in shock and opened her mouth to reply but Usui cut her off, yanking her rather forcefully away from him for the second time that day, "Get a clue _Makoto_," he sneered, "She's married."

He looked to Misaki for support and felt his heart sink to rock bottom when he saw conflict flash through her amber eyes.

After a spilt second decision, Misaki carefully unwound Usui's arm from her so as to not give either parties any ideas before walking straight up to Makoto. She took a deep breath and lifted up her arm as though to embrace him, but the next second, as quick as a flash of lightening when it strikes a tree, Makoto laid sprawled on the floor, clutching his jaw in pain.

"Don't. Ever. Come. Near. Me," she hissed, "After what you did, you honestly have the _guts _to come to me and proclaim your so called love?"

Turning around, Misaki stormed off, not before picking up the flowers from the floor and dragging a stunned Usui behind her.

* * *

Silence, that's all that passed through the walls of the Usui household, it rung in both their ears as Usui sat on the couch, still trying to process what happened while Misaki was leaning on the kitchen counter, pondering on whether or not she should be the one to break it, the bouquet of flowers from earlier lay forgotten on the coffee table between them.

Finally having enough, Misaki sighed, "Look, I can understand if you're shock, confused or angry, I would be too if I was you. But, let me explain then decide if you want to be mad at me."

Usui looked at her, his eyes too clouded for Misaki to properly read his emotion, "Who-how-why," Usui tried then groaned in frustration when the sentences wouldn't form.

Seeing that he wasn't going to be able to talk in complete sentences for awhile, Misaki launched into a full detail explanation, "His full name is Yamamoto Makoto. He's one year our senior and my first boyfriend. We were in the first year of middle school when we met, I hated him and he hated me. I was the strict and demon girl while he was the rule breaker, we hardly talked but when we did it always ended up in yelling and my hatred towards males did not help matters. I don't know how it happened but in the second year, we got paired up to do this huge project together. Slowly, I started seeing him differently, he came from a messed up family like myself. Mother died at eight, father wasted away on alcohol from grief. He was struggling to pay rents and support himself and his father. And slowly, I started falling for him, I don't know why, he just seemed to break through all the walls I set up, making me see things in a happier light..." she trailed off wistfully for a second as Usui stared at her with insecure eyes before she shook her head and snapped out of it.

"Anyways, on our thrid year he asked me out I said yes and we dated for two years, we were happy," her eyes suddenly grew darker as she dipped her head a little so Usui couldn't see her expression, "But on graduation day, we were suppose to go to prom night together, but he took another girl. I confronted him, he said it was for a bet and that she meant nothing to him, we got into a huge fight and I never saw him again. I didn't answer his calls and ignored him when he came to my house and eventually he gave up. So yeah, after that I went to Seika, he went to some other place, I met you and here we are now," she conclude, showing him a broken smile.

"I'm sorry I never told you before but I really didn't think he was important enough to mention," she said truthfully and placed a hand on his cheek.

"How can he not be important Misaki? He was a guy you dated and loved," Usui whispered grabbing her hand. Misaki had expected to hear anger or hurt in his voice but he sounded like a small child, insecure and scared.

She looked him in the eyes and said firmly, "It doesn't matter. _He_ doesn't matter. It was all in the past. I don't love him anymore now, you're my everything Takumi, you mean more to me tenfold than whatever he meant to me in the past. I only love you, now and forever," she leaned in and kissed him, hoping it would comfort him.

And it did, he kissed her back with possession, as if to let her know she was his and no one else's, but she already knew that and she wasn't dumb enough to leave his side.

After the passionate kiss, Usui hugged Misaki and buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent, "Well, I think I have Makoto to thank for something at least."

"What's that?" Misaki asked, eyebrows furrowing together in confusion.

"When you and I first met I have to admit, I was an undeserving mess. But you came in and who would have know my life could be so blessed? I'm not deserving of you Misaki, I knew that from the start, but I still have you anyways and I have him to thank. Because, if it wasn't for him I would still be searching, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't know my best friend. And what's best is that I got the girl while he's left with just the memory. And he has only himself to blame, for he had the world but thought that he wanted more and he left everything I would ever need. You," he whispered and captured her lips into another passionate kiss before she could respond.

**_If it wasn't for him, he would be as happy as me~_**


	7. Chapter 7: Third Time's the Charm

**Third Time's The Charm**

Usui sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. It was his and Misaki's third wedding anniversary but somehow he was stuck in the office, sifting through a bunch of work papers.

He sighed again, this was not good, he had already missed their previous two anniversaries because of work, he couldn't miss this one again. Usui tried to do his work as quickly as possible as he let a frustrated moan escape his mouth, curse the Walker family, he knew that they were doing this on purpose.

He glanced at the clock, seven pm, he was suppose to be home two hours ago! He finally had enough as he slammed the work down onto the table and got up. Taking his jacket off the chair, he stormed out of the office but two guards stopped him on the way out.

"I'm sorry Usui-sama but you are not allowed to leave until the paper work is done," he stated firmly.

Annoyance flashed in his brilliant green eyes and within a heartbeat the two guards laid unconscious on the floor.

He drove as fast as he could without risking getting pulled over and when he finally reached the apartment he sprinted as fast as his legs would carry him.

He found the apartment door open and made a mental note to lecture Misaki about the dangers of that later on.

He spotted Misaki on their bed, she was resting and her eyes were slightly puffy.

He sighed and sat on the side of the bed, brushing a cool finger on her cheek, "I'm so sorry Misa, I made you cry again."

Suddenly, an idea popped into his mind as he smiled.

Bending down and kissing her forehead he whispered gently to her, "I'll make it up to you, just wait."

He whipped out his mobile phone and punched in a few digits, "Hello? Yes, I would like to order a rose bouquet..."

_**After half and hour~**_

Misaki yawned and stretched before looking around the room, the memories from a few hours ago coming back to her and a frown made it's way onto her face.

She was clutching on to a small box which held a present inside. Tiredly, she dumped it on the bed and walked to her closet where she changed into a warmer set of clothes. She wanted to scream in frustration or cry but she just felt numb, everything seemed to dull a little but she couldn't feel anything at that point, all the anger, all the sadness couldn't make it's way out.

She grabbed her set of the keys and walked towards the door, stopping short when she saw the rose petals lying on the ground. Her eyes widen and she bent down to pick up a petal, just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

She followed the rose petals and ended up in their dining room. Set on the table was a huge rose bouquet and dishes that were obviously cooked by Usui.

A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her as Usui whispered in her ear, "Happy Anniversary Misa."

She managed a weak smile as she turned around.

"You're back," she said dryly.

"I'm so sorry Misa, they dumped a pile of work on me," he apologised.

She sighed, "It's okay, it's not your fault," she said but her voice was slightly emotionless.

He sensed her sadness and picked her up bridal style before kissing her. She was shocked at first but got over it and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

They finally broke the kiss for air and Usui put her down but kept an arm around her waist.

"I take you you were mad, so, am I forgiven?" he asked gently.

She shook her head and giggled as his features sadden.

Bending his head down a little and tip toeing so she could look him in the eyes, she said sternly, "I was never mad at you therefore there is nothing to forgive you for. So don't you even think for a second that you caused me to be sad okay?"

"Then why were you crying?" he asked.

"I was angry and frustrated," she stated plainly, "but it wasn't because of you," she continued and placed a hand on his cheek, "I was angry at the Walker family for working you so hard and frustrated I couldn't do anything about it. I wasn't mad that you weren't home Takumi, I know it wasn't your fault. Besides, the past two years I haven't been mad at you, it all wasn't your fault," she said gently.

Usui stared at her in awe before taking her hand and kissing it, "Well then, shall we eat?" he asked playfully.

Misaki rolled her eyes at him and bonked his head lighty before sitting down. Usui smiled at her, before giving her a quick peck on the cheek and sitting opposite from her, this was definitely their most memorable wedding anniversary.


	8. Chapter 8: Unexpectedly Expected

**Unexpectedly Expected**

Usui sighed as he heard the sink turn on. This was the fifth time he had woken up this morning due to Misaki's vomiting.

He walked towards her and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the doctors Misa?" he asked gently as he pressed a hand to Misaki's forehead.

"Go back to bed Takumi," she groaned, gently pushing his hand away, "You have work tomorrow and you need your rest, I promise I'll visit the doctor tomorrow, I can't possibly go to work like this tomorrow anyways."

He sighed and helped her wash up before picking her up bridal style and placing her onto the cool mattress sheets where she drifted slowly into sleep with his arm protectively around her.

* * *

The next day, she woke up to a note on the dressing table reminding her to go to the doctors from Usui. Misaki smiled lightly at her husbands concern before stepping into the toilet for a bath.

She sighed and switched on the shower, making sure to clean all the sweat from her body before changing and grabbing her purse before going to the doctors.

Misaki waited patiently as the doctor did a check up on her, checking her temperature, blood pressure and things like that.

Finally, she put the stethoscope down and smiled up at her warmly, "Congratulations Mrs. Usui, you are pregnant."

Misaki froze. She was pregnant?

Unconsciously, her hands fluttered to her stomach, "How long?" she asked weakly.

"You're about on to your second month now," the doctor said and smiled, "I'm surprised you didn't notice."

Unsure of what to do next, she stood up, thanked the doctor and left, her thoughts were a huge jumble of things that didn't make any sense whatsoever.

* * *

After she left the doctors, Misaki aimlessly strolled around the streets, unsure of what to do and unwilling to go back to their apartment just yet, she needed some time alone to clear her head since her mind was still trying to soak in the fact that she was pregnant.

'How can I be a mother?' she asked herself but received no answer from her brain (which was currently frozen).

'Maybe this is just a dream,' she pinched herself and winced as it hurt.

'Scratch that.'

'How's Takumi going to take this?' she pondered silently to herself as she strolled along the shops not really looking at anything.

'He's never mentioned anything about wanting to start a family, will he be happy?' she questioned herself, starting to get slightly panicky.

'I'm twenty three, going to be twenty four in a few months. Four years into this marriage and eight years of knowing Takumi. Am I ready to add a kid into that equation?' she questioned herself.

She sighed and continued to wander around while letting her mind drift.

'Motherhood...I wonder how that will be like?' she found herself thinking.

She touched her stomach again and lightly smiled. Perhaps it would be nice to have kid. To wake up every morning because her child was calling her and seeing his/her warm smile. Misaki (although she never told anybody) always wanted a kid. I mean, who wouldn't want to have a child with the guy you love? To have a child meant she could be the mother she always wanted (not that her mother wasn't good it's just that her family was so broken Misaki couldn't help crave for more) and Usui could be the dad she never had. She could give the child a nice childhood, she could bring another life into the world and look after her like a real mother would.

As she thought more and more about having a baby, a smile lit up on her face unknowingly.

Finally realising that she must have been out for quite awhile, Misaki looked up at the sky and jumped slightly, the stars were already out!

"Oh shit," she muttered, "Takumi's going to freak."

"You're darn right he is," a voice from behind her growled.

She turned around and was immediately crushed by a hug.

"Gods Misaki! Where the hell have you been?! I've looked for you everywhere! Do you have any idea how worried I was when I came home to find the house empty?!" he whispered angrily, holding her as close to him as possible, as if he let go she would disappear any second.

"Sorry," she mumbled into his chest.

He sighed and released her, running one of his hands through his hair while the other grabbed Misaki's hand, "Don't you ever dare put me through that again Misa."

"Sorry," she repeated again, hanging her head a little.

He sighed again and kissed her lightly on the cheek to show he wasn't mad anymore.

"Let's just go home now," he muttered.

* * *

The whole way to the apartment Misaki had been strangely silent and looked distracted an it was beginning to worry Usui.

When they reached the apartment, Usui cupped her face and kissed her gently, "What's wrong Misa? If it's about just now I'm sorry for being so harsh but I just couldn't stand loosing you, I was so worried."

"It's not about just now," she said, shaking her head.

Usui cocked his head to one side, "Then what is about?" he prompted.

"Um...how do I put this?" she mumbled mostly to herself as Usui stared at her oddly.

"Have you ever wanted to start a family?" she blurted out.

Once again Usui was looking at Misaki with a confused look on his face.

Seeing how she was probably going have to lay everything out nicely for him, Misaki took a big gulp of air and looked Usui in the eyes, "I'm pregnant, Takumi."

Emerald eyes stared back at her amber ones for a few seconds as the message slowly sank into Usui's brain and was processed. She could almost hear the gears click in his brain as he finally got the message.

"Your...pregnant?" he repeated dumbly.

She nodded her head slowly, unsure of how her husband was going to act.

After a few more seconds of nerve recking silence, a huge smile broke out on Usui's face as he picked Misaki up, careful of her stomach, and span her around before planting a kiss on her lips.

"That's wonderful!" he cried happily.

A wave of relief washed over her as she let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding, holding her hand to her chest to calm her raging heart.

"What? You didn't seriously think I would be mad, did you?" he teased and hugged her tight.

"Misaki, this is one of the best days of my life. I'm having a family with the woman I love, how could anything be more perfect?" he asked and grinned boyishly.

She smiled happily, they were going to be one big happy family.

* * *

The next few months were a roller coaster ride with Misaki's crazy mood swings and cravings. Here's something that happened in the third month...

"I'm bored Takumi~," Misaki whined and clung onto his arm like a five year old.

"Are you feeling okay Misa?" Usui asked and placed a hand on her head.

"Gods! Of course I'm fine!" she snapped, "Can't I even complain to my own husband?!" she yelled, storming away.

He blinked a few times and was about to go and soothe her when she came back into the room, skipping happily.

She bent down and pecked him on the cheek like nothing happened.

"Misaki?" he asked uncertainly, afraid she'll blow up at him again.

But Misaki just giggled an twirled around before sitting on Usui's lap.

"Nee, Takumi, I love you," she said dreamily and kissed him.

Unsure of what to do and not wanting to take advantage of her current state he broke the kiss.

He looked at Misaki curiously but suddenly, tears started pouring down her face.

"You don't love me?" she choked taking the push away as a rejection.

She started crying and crying until Usui panicked and kissed her gently.

She wrapped we arms around his neck and kissed him more passionately before smiling at him and skipping back into the room.

Usui shook his head, he wasn't sure he could last six more months of this.

* * *

After the sixth month things ran smoother and her mood swings more or less stopped, however, it was on the check up of her sixth month that they had the biggest surprise.

For the past few months, Usui had been treating Misaki like glass, not allowing her to do anything at all, much to her displeasure. He even made her stop going to work when her stomach started showing and her employees had (unfortunately) agreed to it. She knew everyone was just being concerned about her and she should feel lucky to have such caring people around her but honestly, she was pregnant, not invalid!

Misaki sighed lethargically as she flipped through her novel, thoroughly bored. They had finished decorating the extra room into a baby room and she was now waiting for Usui to bring her for her next check up.

Misaki was considered big for her sixth month and it was worrying them slightly so they were going for a check up now and although Misaki didn't want to Usui had begged her to go and, well, eventually she gave in.

She patted her stomach lightly and smiled, "You sure are giving mommy and daddy a lot of trouble aren't you?"

_At the doctors~_

The doctor applied the cool jelly onto Misaki's tummy and put the scope onto it, moving it ever so often to get a clear picture on the baby.

After awhile, she smiled up at Misaki and said, "Well Mr and Mrs Usui, congratulations! You're having twins! Fraternal twins in fact, one boy and one girl."

Misaki and Usui stared at the doctor in shock, "Twins?" they asked simultaneously.

The doctor nodded her head happily and the couple were smiling in happiness, twins, they were going to have twins.

After the news got out to their friends and family the couple started doubling everything they bought and Aoi, who had stubbornly insisted on making their kids clothes, doubled all the outfits he had made, making sure there was one for a boy and one for a girl.

Ninth month, one week before predicted delivery day~

Misaki groaned slightly as she sat down on the couch, carrying a baby was difficult, but carrying two was a nightmare.

Suddenly, she could feel something wet on the couch.

"Shit," she muttered before yelling, "Takumi! My water just broke!"

The next few hours were a blur of pain for Misaki and the two twins were delivered peacefully.

They were, as predicted, one boy and one girl. The boy had pin straight black hair while the girl had beautiful golden curls. The only obvious similar feature that they shared was their stunning eyes, which was a huge pool of emerald with specks of gold that could be obviously seen.

Misaki and Usui had been overjoyed when they got to hold them for the first time, and Aoi had sneakily snapped a picture of the lovely scene; Misaki had been holding the boy, which they named Ryuu and Usui had been holding the girl, named Kimiko. Usui had one arm around Misaki and Ryuu while holding Kimiko on the other and the two adults were smiling lovingly at both their kids while the babies had been gurgling happily and wearing matching clothes that Aoi made.

That photo had been duplicated and kept in Miskai's and Usui's wallet ever since.

Bring up two kids would be hard, they both knew that, but they were willing to take whatever life threw at them. After all, now they had two new reasons to live.


	9. Chapter 9: Just an Ordinary Day

**Me: Hehe, gomen for not updating but i've been busy, my updates will be even more scarce since MYE (mid year exams) is up and I've got to study...for now, I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Just an Ordinary Day**

"Come on kids it's time to go!" Misaki yelled as she grabbed her bag and keys.

"Coming mommy!" came the chorus of three voices.

She rolled her eyes an yelled back, "For gods sake Takumi, you're a twenty nine year old man! You don't fall under the 'kids' category anymore!"

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and she could feel Usui's breath tickle her ear, "I'm Misa-chan's baby though," he teased.

Misaki blushed deep red before elbowing him in the gut, "Get away you pervert!"

He moaned in pain before chuckling at her, "I'm your pervert Misaki."

She blushed a darker red and was about to yell at him when her two kids ran up to her and hugged her, "Let's go mommy! I wanna go to the park!" they yelled in unison, grinning up at her.

She smiled sweetly at them and ruffled their heads, "Okay then, go wait in the car, mommy's gotta talk to daddy for awhile then we'll join you okay?"

They nodded their heads then ran off towards the car.

Misaki glared at him and sighed before helping him off the floor, "Let's go, the kids are waiting."

He smirked at her an picked her up bridal style before sprinting to the car.

"TAKUMI!" she screamed.

* * *

Misaki settled down onto the grass where the picnic mat was laid with a book in hand. Her husband was currently running around in the field chasing their two kids. She knew he could run a hell lot faster than that but for the sake of the kids he was only jogging.

She was pulling out all the things from the basket and laying them on the mat when she heard Usui calling out to the kids.

"Okay kids, the big bad daddy's going to get you, better run," Usui grinned wickedly an let Misaki go before chasing after his squealing kids.

Misaki smiled as she watched him play with them, who would've known the aloof Usui Takumi would be such a wonderful father?

"Misaki! Come join us I want to take a family photo!" Usui yelled from a distance, waving to get her attention.

Misaki sweat dropped slightly, the three of them were so far away that she couldn't see her kids but only the small bob of Usui's hair. Great, just great, she had aliens for kids too.

"Coming!" she yelled back before jogging off to them, minding her sundress.

She hated wearing the dress but somehow Aoi had forced her into it claiming she needed a model for a new dress and therefore she needed Misaki needed to 'test it out'.

Misaki smiled as she neared Usui then realised something, he was jogging backwards as she came nearer. A tick mark appeared on her forehead before she began sprinting after him at full speed. She expected him to begin dashing off too but when he stopped with a cheeky grin on his face she knew that wasn't going to be the case, but it was too late to brake and she crashed right into his open arms, sending the both of them tumbling down the grassy hill.

They landed on the grass with Usui on top of Misaki, they just stated at each other for awhile before Usui leaned down to kiss Misaki but it only lasted for awhile as Misaki ended the kiss after she heard a 'click' sound.

"Mommy and Daddy are sooo cwute!" Kimiko said with stars in her eyes, her small hands clutching onto a camera, even Ryuu was smiling.

"Not you too Kimiko!" Misaki groaned as Usui chuckled and got off her, offering a hand for assistance which she took but not without her famous demon glare.

"Pwicture time!" the twins screamed and each grabbed one parent.

Usui chuckled and gently picked up Kimiko before setting up the tripod stand and timer.

He wrapped his arm around Misaki's waist with Kimiko on his back and Misaki was carrying Ryuu. Just as the camera was about to flash, Usui cheekily pecked Misaki on the cheek and the twins laughed happily. That's another photo for the collection!

Misaki slowly turned bright red before yelling, "USUI TAKUMI!"

Yep, just an ordinary day after all!

* * *

**R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10: Father

**Hihi! I'm back! I'm so sorry for the late post but as I said MYE is around the corner and I've been busy. But I wrote this chapter last night and after buffering it I think it's ready! I actually wrote a 'Mother' first since Mother's Day was coming up but I wanted to do one for Usui so here you are! I know it isn't Father's Day but I doubt any of you would be happy if I postponed the story till June! Okay! That's all for my rambling! Hope you enjoy it and remember to R&R!**

* * *

**Father**

Usui watched as his two kids played in the backyard. It's been so long since they last did this together since it has been hard to get away from work to be with them for the past months. Sadly, Misaki had been caught up at work and couldn't join them.

"Daddy, daddy! Come play with us!" the seven year olds yelled in unison and pulled at his sleeves.

Usui chuckled and easily picked up both of them and put them in his shoulders. They squealed happily and clung onto his shirt.

Usui then began running around the backyard as the two kids screamed in delight.

He laughed and spun them around a few more times before the three of them collapsed into the grass.

"Do it again! Do it again!" they giggled as the clapped their hands together.

"Your wish is my command," he said to them and picked the both of them up and went a few more rounds before admitting defeat.

He laid on the soft grass and watched as they two of them run and chase each other around the field while chuckling quietly.

After they got bored of playing with the grass and chasing butterflies, the twins walked up to him.

"Daddy can we build a tree house?" they asked at the same time. Usui had actually always found that quite funny, they never discussed the matter but always seemed to know what was on the others mind.

Usui's eyes widen at their strange request before chuckling and ruffling their heads, "Sure, why not?"

After the bought the things needed, they proceeded to work. Kimiko had been tasked to pick 'pretty flowers' for decoration as the two males agreed silently not to let the small girl do too much laborious work. The nailed the boards to the trunk of the large oak tree first to create a ladder before slowly beginning on their task.

They started out in the late morning but by midday they were already done with it. (what do you expect? We have a full alien plus two half aliens which equals to three aliens in total to do the job XD).

When they were done with the entire thing, the Kimiko and Ryuu dipped their hands into lavender and dark blue paint respectively and pressed their small chubby hands onto inner wall of the tree house. Usui had done the same with a golden color and when Misaki came back they made her do the same with a emerald color (after she stopped muttering about having three aliens in the house).

While Misaki was washing up Usui took turns to toss each kid around and laughed even more as they giggled in delight.

Finally, the little aliens washed up and Misaki and Usui tucked them into bed.

As Usui tucked then in, he knew that someday they would grow up and have to leave. But hey, in his hearts they will always be his two little angels (or aliens whichever you prefer). And that's all that mattered.


	11. Chapter 11: Mother

**Happy Mother's Day! Okay I know its a day late but yea I kinda forgot...Anyways I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**Mother**

_Daughter Mother_

Misaki's eyes widen as she took in the scene in front of her, her daughter, her precious baby was crying on the bed with her twin brother trying to comfort and father looking at her in concern.

Misaki had been called back immediately from work by her husband because of a emergency. Now she knew what the problem was.

She quietly went to Usui and dragged him outside.

"What happened?" she hissed as quietly as possible.

"Reid just broke up with her," he replied quietly, squeezing her hand to calm her down.

Misaki's eyes harden and she replied calmly, "You take Ryuu and deal with him, I'll take care of Kimiko okay?"

Usui nodded his head and the duo went inside and as Usui dragged the worried and angry Ryuu away Misaki gently squatted down next to her daughter.

"Hey, what's wrong dear?" She asked gently. Though she already knew it, sometimes a person just had to talk it out.

"Nothing Mom, I swear. Just a little sad, you guys don't have to sweat about it. I'll be fine," she said weakly.

Misaki sighed, "Sweetie, you dated him for two years, it's normal for you to be upset."

"Yeah but I'm not going to drag my family into it," she mumbled.

"Kimiko, we are you're family like you said. We are going to be dragged into it whether you like it or not."

She sniffled, "This is pathetic. I'm crying over a stupid guy."

Misaki smiled inwardly, how had Kimiko turned out to be so much like herself? Stubborn and strong willed.

"Honey, let it out. Keeping it in isn't going to be any good for you," Misaki cooed and soon the golden haired girl was bawling into her mom's shoulder.

As she listened to her daughter and did her best to soothe the girl, Misaki silently wondered to herself, since when had the demon president become like this? If you had put her in a situation like this in her teenage and young adult years she would've never known what to do.

But as she pacified her daughter and calmed her down somehow Misaki didn't feel irked about 'going soft', had it been when she was younger she would have been pissed beyond belief. Motherhood had changed her, and she didn't regret a single second of it.

_Mother Son_

Misaki stepped onto the accelerator so hard she thought it was going to break off. Her son had been admitted into the hospital and she didn't have a moment to loose.

As she ran into the ER, her amber eyes searched for her baby boy among the crowd. Finally, when she saw him she rushed over with concern written all over her face.

She gently touched the bandages on his face and arms like they were made out of glass, "What happened to you?"

Ryuu looked up at his mother, his usually gentle green eyes swirling with anger.

"He was an idiot," Kimiko's voiced chimed out, she looked pissed, sad and scared all at the same time, her small frame trembling, "The moron got into a fight."

"What?" Misaki gasped.

"They were bullying Kimiko!" He protested angrily.

"And I can take care of myself!" she snapped back, "You were not suppose to get injured because of me!"

Misaki watched quietly as she two siblings glared at each other, neither willing to back down.

Finally, she sighed and placed a hand on Kimiko's shoulder, "Why don't you take a break and go eat something, and call dad won't you?"

She nodded her head stiffly before marching off.

Misaki sighed again and sat at the edge of her son's bed, "What you did was very-"

"Stupid?" he cut off, "I've heard enough of that."

She smiled at him and shook her head, "Brave."

He looked at her in shock, not expecting to get praised.

"You protected your sister like a good brother should. You did the right thing and that's all we ever asked of you," she smiled at him and he smiled back, eyes watery.

She didn't know when her son had grown up so fast to become the mature young man he was before her, but she couldn't be more proud.


	12. Chapter 12: The Accident

**The Accident**

"Lunch is ready!" Misaki yelled to her twenty year old daughter, son and their spouses as she set the delicious feast cooked by her husband and herself on the table.

It had been two decades since the birth of her beautiful babies and Misaki was now forty three. Her daughter was engaged to a fine young man from a rich background and loved her as much as Usui loved Misaki. Her son was married to the girl of his dreams and she had never seen a more content husband and wife.

Usually her kids would be staying with their spouses but today they were visiting.

"Haru! Quit it!" Kimiko screamed as her fiancée playfully span her around and kissed every inch of her face.

Finally after he put her down she huffed indignantly, "Why I'm getting married to a pervert like you I will never know."

Misaki grinned at the two of them and sent a knowing glance towards her husband. Kimiko had in one way or another grown up to be a lot like Misaki, and she had apparently found a guy like Usui too.

Ryuu, on the other hand, was a mature, somewhat playful and protective guy. And his wife, Ritsu, was playful and protective like him but was a lot more childish than he was.

Just then, the doorbell rang, interrupting the chatter between them.

"I'll get it!" Misaki yelled and walked to the door.

She opened it and was pleasantly surprised when she saw Suzuna and her husband, Shintani with their sixteen year old daughter behind them.

"Hi onee-chan," Suzuna greeted and Misaki smiled at her sister and her family, letting them in.

"I didn't know you were coming, good timing though, I was about to go out and buy some juice, could you watch Usui and make sure he doesn't do anything?" she asked and grabbed her purse.

"Hey! I'm a grown adult Misaki!" was the indignant cry from Usui followed by a couple of snickers from their kids.

"Mom is always treating dad like a kid, even when we were like thirteen she would ask us to take care of him when she was leaving the house," Kimiko snickered.

Misaki smiled and closed the door behind her before starting on her walk to the supermarket. Despite being married to the multi billionaire owner of the Walker Enterprise Usui Takumi, Misaki never found it practical to take the car, especially since the trip was only a ten minute walk.

She hummed and walked across the pedestrian crossing. Then suddenly, everything turned black.

A few weeks later, a funeral was held. Many people came, the people consisted of the deceased friends, relatives, son and daughter with their spouses and of course the husband himself.

During the funeral, many words were shared about this extraordinary lady who passed away at the tender age of forty three. But her husband didn't say anything, not a single word, he didn't even present an eulogy. He just stood there in the corner, his once happy green eyes were dull and lifeless.

His wife, his lover, his best friend and his soulmate had just passed away and living seemed pointless. No words could describe the anguish he felt at that moment.

After all the speeches were given out, there was a break for people to try and gather themselves. Her mother was crying at a corner with her husband while Suzuna was crying with Hinata by her side, the emotionless girl and preppy young man were gone and replaced by sorrowful adults, crying for the lost of their loved one.

Her daughter was bawling her eyes out while being hugged by her fiancé and her son was curled up on the floor, trying to stop the flood tears while his wife placed a comforting arm around him.

All her loved ones had someone by their side to comfort them, all except her husband. No one could comfort him because no one could even come remotely close to knowing how devestated he was about her death.

Usui Takumi just stood still as they opened the coffin for them to have one last look at the deceased. Only when he was called to come forward did he move robotically and stiffly to the coffin. He looked sadly down at his one true love and caressed her cheek before giving her a kiss, tears pouring down his face. He slowly took her hand and kissed the finger which held the wedding ring before stepping away from the coffin, not even trying to hide the tears from the watchful eyes.

They placed many different colored flowers on her coffin before they laid it into the ground and placed a headstone above it.

Here lies Ayuzawa Misaki  
She will be dearly missed by all  
A true friend  
Loving Daughter  
Caring Parent  
And although her time here on earth was short, she has found her one true love, her other half.

As they buried the coffin, Usui was only left with an empty feeling in his heart, like someone had removed it from his chest. He didn't even get to say goodbye, she died as soon as that stupid truck had hit her.

He had spent the weeks locked up in his room and mourning over her death, only accepting meals every few days. How could he not? Misaki was Usui's everything, as corny as it may sound. Everything was suppose to be perfect for them, they were suppose to watch their children get married and settle down. They were suppose to grow old together, spend forever together. It was too sudden, too unfair. How could God take back his love when she was so young?

The time passed quickly and soon the funeral was over, everybody started to leave until there was only Usui left. He stood alone in front of Misaki's grave with his head hung low. Soon, he found himself kneeling on the freshly earthed soil with his forehead resting on the cool gravestone.

How had things turned out like this?

How had he lost her so quickly?

More tears rained down from his swollen emerald eyes as he stared blankly at the soil.

Finally, he picked himself up and walked to the car, starting it up before starting his aimless drive. There was no cars on the road an the walkway for pedestrians that was in front of him was clear too.

Perfect.

He stepped hard on the accelerator and floored the car, letting the steering wheel go.

The car sped forward and crashed into a wall, killing him instantly, but just before he died, Misaki's shimmering form appeared next to him in the passengers car and time seemed to slow down.

She was in her 16 year old body again, exactly how she was when they first met in the hallways of Seika High. She was even wearing her full Seika uniform. Except, this time, her left hand ring finger had her sparkly wedding band.

Her amber eyes were full of anger and sadness as tears welled up in her golden orbs.

"Takumi you stupid perverted alien stalker from outer space," she cursed silently, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Usui just smiled back at her and clasped her hand just as the car made contact with the concrete wall and the two of them flew off to their new beginning.

* * *

***hides from food being thrown* I'm sorry! I ****didn't mean to make the ending so depressing! But it came from an idea that my dad said; people that are good leave this earth early and enjoy themselves in whatever afterlife and the wrongdoers stay and suffer on earth. so, yeahhh. Don't kill me please! BUT, THERE WILL BE AN ALTERNATE ENDING THAT I'M WORKING ON SO YOU CAN COUNT ON THAT. Once again sorry and don't kill me.**

**R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13: Happily Ever After

**Happily Ever After**

**Okay, I know I owe this chapter for giving such a sad ending last time so here it goes! This story will be spilt into like little fragments in their life, where there is a line that short story ends. I hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. I know some of you are wondering why Usui ****committed suicide when he should have stayed and took care of his family, but this is exactly why I made the kids twenty year olds with spouses. It was to make sure that they weren't alone in the world, Usui knew that and therefore he could leave with a peace of mind. I'm sorry if some of y'all don't like Misaki and Usui dying, but as I said before, the people who are really good die young and enjoy heaven instead of staying on this hell of an earth. Again I apologize if you don't find it satisfying, so here is the chapter to make up for it...**

* * *

Misaki clutched the helm of her black A line dress nervously, her knuckles turning white in the process.

Usui saw this and gently unclenched her hand and laced them through his own before bringing hers to his lips and kissing it, "It's going to be fine Misaki."

"I can't help it, it's been seven years Usui, plus the kids are at home alone," Misaki grumbled.

Usui chuckled, "What on earth are you afraid of? You are the 'Demon Prez' after all," he joked.

"Can't wait for that nickname to kick in again. How did you rope me into this again?" she groaned.

He kissed her on the cheek, "Don't be so whiny, you're going to see all your old friends again."

She snorted, "Friends? Those people hated me."

Usui chuckled, "You'd be surprised how many of them care for you Misa."

She shook her hand but said nothing and the two of them strolled into the school.

Seven years. Seven years since she last stepped foot into Seika High. Seven years since she had graduated from this place. Back then she had been the fierce demon president. Now, she was a twenty five year old married woman and mother of two who was currently walking to her impending doom.

It was currently eight o'clock at night, the party had started at six thirty and this all of the guest had arrived. But Misaki had taken every excuse she could to delay time and practically crawled her in her gorgeous new Porsche as she drove here (No way she was going to let Usui drive, especially when she knew he was going to speed the whole way there. Men and their toys.)

Misaki gingerly pushed open the door and slipped through the smallest gap possible as Usui chuckled and followed her lead.

Misaki thought she got in without them noticing but just then someone called out, "Hey! Kaichou finally arrived!"

She winced and soon the whole buzz died down all of them turned to face their ex president.

Misaki squeezed her eyes shut as she walked towards the crowd.

There was an awkward silence before there was a sound of running footsteps and suddenly Misaki found herself in the warm embrace of one of the guys.

"Thank goodness, I was starting to think you wouldn't show up. I need to thank you Kaichou, and to apologize. Thanks you for correcting my mistakes in high school and even going as far as helping me with questions I had problems with even though I was just one of the boys in your class that gave you attitude all the time. Thanks to you I got a degree and am now a successful doctor. And I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time."

Misaki's eyes widen and she blushed before hugging him back awkwardly, "Um you're welcome?"

The guy pulled back and smiled at her and soon everyone had surrounded her and people all around started to thank and apologize to Misaki, most of the guys didn't hug her and rather offered handshakes but the girls did cry and hug their ex hero.

Misaki was shocked to say the least. She never expected even in her wildest dreams that her ex school mates would be so happy to see her, much less thank and apologize to her. She had been so convinced that they hated her and was thankful when they graduated and finally got away from her but they were happy to be with her again. They were happy that their demon president was with them again. Misaki felt tears well up in her eyes, touched by their feelings. She had friends among them, they cared for her.

She saw Usui from the corner of her eyes and he smirked at her and mouthed to her, "Told you so."

* * *

Misaki smiled as she felt a pair of arms slither around her waist. Turning her cheek around, she pecked him on the cheek, "Morning Takumi," she muttered as she lifted the cup of juice she was pouring, "Want some?"

He grinned, "If its my beautiful maid serving it to me who am I to say no?"

She stamped on his foot and only smiled sweetly as he winced in pain, "Whatever you want MASTER."

Despite the fact that the two of them were already grown thirty year old adults with two kids, they never quite stopped acting like high school teenagers. But hey, they say old habits die hard don't they?

* * *

Misaki sat at the benches, her face practically shining with pride as she watched her daughter march down the isle and towards her soon to be husband.

Kimiko's face was beaming with happiness as she took hold of her spouses hand and the vows were exchanged.

The whole ceremony was passing by in a huge blur of smiles and laughter and to be honest she can't remember most of it. She just remembered an overwhelming sense of pride and happiness for her daughter. But also sadness that her second and last child was now leaving her to be with the one she loved.

When Usui and Misaki finally went home together hand in hand, a few more tears leaked out of her golden orbs.

"What's wrong Misa?" Usui asked gently as he wiped away the stray tears with his thumb gently.

She tried to shake it off with a laugh but it seemed strained and forced, even to her own ears so she spilled, "I know this sounds so sappy but, I'm going to miss them," she choked and hugged his waist tight.

He stroked her head comfortingly and whispered gently to her, "It's not goodbye forever you know? They'll come back and visit us," he tried to reassure her.

"But that's the problem, they will hardly visit. Just look at the two of us as an example. We see my mom and dad every month once at most, sometimes we don't even see them for half a year. And we completely don't visit yours unless it is New Years and Christmas! It won't be the same without them," she sobbed.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay Misa. We've had our time with them, it's time to let them go. We can't be selfish and keep them to ourselves. As parents we should be supporting them throughout," Usui cooed gently.

She roughly used her hands to wipe her tears away, "I know. You're right. I shouldn't be crying over something as trivial as this, I should be happy for Kimiko. Gods what's happening to me? I'm becoming so sappy," she chuckled.

He chuckled too and grabbed her hands and gently brought them to her sides before she rubbed her skin off, "Besides, we still have each other Misa. And now that we have the house to ourselves again..." he trailed off suggestively and grinned at her tomato red face and then wincing as she stepped on his foot nice and hard.

Suddenly, he became serious again and bent down so that he was looking her in the eyes, his intense gaze causing her to blush even more, "But you know I wasn't joking about the first part right? I will always be by your side. Forever and always."

She smiled tentatively at him before giving him a light peck on his lips.

"Forever and always," she agreed then kissed him again.

* * *

Misaki said nothing to her husband as she settled down next to him on the lawn but offered a small smile and took his hand into her own one's.

They were old now. Usui's once dirty blonde hair was now streaked with grey but he still stood proud and tall, just like the strong man he is. Misaki had aged well too, her raven hair was too greying but her amber eyes still held their same fiery sprit.

She squeezed his hand tight and leaned against his broad chest as they watched their grand children play around the backyard.

It was New Year's Day an the the kids had come back home with their on kids to greet Misaki and Usui. Kimiko and her husband had three kids, one boy of the age of twelve with his fathers chocolate brown hair but his mother's green eyes. A ten year old girl that was the splitting image of Kimiko herself except her hair was a little more brown and another girl of the age of nine with Misaki's jet black hair but his father's electric blue eyes.

Ryuu and his wife had two kids, one boy and one girl. The boy was the same age as Kimiko's with his father's jet black hair but his mothers midnight black eyes. The girl was eleven and the exact copy of Misaki, much to Ryuu's elation.

All in all it was a noisy New Year's Day with five kids running around the house, screaming and playing. But Misaki and Usui quite enjoyed it, it was rare that the kids visited often with their busy lives. But the sixty year olds understood, supporting a family was not easy after all. They just treasured the moments they got with them.

Misaki smiled to herself as Minako, the girl that looked exactly like her, walked up to her and looked at her with those cute, sparkly amber eyes, "Granny, how did you and Grandpa meet?" She asked innocently.

Misaki nearly died of a heart attack right then and there but her husband merely chuckled and bent down to speak to Minako, "Well, you see, it started off in a place called Seika High forty four years ago..."

And so he told her of their life together. Their own personal love story that was different from everyone else's. They'd been through so much together, they'd faced all the bullshit that life had thrown at them (which was a lot). And now, finally, they were living their happily ever after, together, as it was always suppose to be.

* * *

**There! All done! Finally! Whew, it was tough writing this fan fiction but I really enjoyed it, it was refreshing to write a series on Maid-sama instead of Shugo Chara. I know that this didn't turn out to be very long, but I am happy with the outcome. I didn't want to extend it because I know I will drag the plot and it will be very boring. I am very proud of this fan fic and thank you, all of you for supporting me through the end of this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the whole story in general! **

**~Ichigo**


End file.
